Last Thursday, Luis walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 4 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $1.21. Luis handed the salesperson $2.65 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Luis received. ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Luis received $1.44 in change.